odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sväljning och kräkning, föreläsningsanteckningar
=Sväljning och kräkning= https:youtu.be/wqMCzuIiPaM image:Sagittal-Section-of-Oral-and-Nasal-Cavities-picture.jpg image:esophagus-anatomy-jpg.jpg image:afp19990901p873-f1a.jpg '''Repetition av några termer: 'Övre magmunnen' = 'cardia' är 'matstrupens' = 'esofagus' mynning i magsäcken. Där finns en ringmuskel, 'cardiasfinktern,' '''nedre esofagussfinktern,' '''lower esophageal sphincter' = 'LES' som normalt förhindrar mat som nått magsäcken att tränga tillbaka ut i matstrupen. 'Svalg', pharynx, farynx, rörformigt organ som hos många djurgrupper förbinder matstrupen med munhålan. Hos däggdjur inklusive människan är svalget upptill fäst vid skallbasen och övergår nedtill i matstrupen. I sin övre del står svalget i förbindelse med näshålan, i sin mellersta del med munhålan och i sin nedre del med struphuvudet. 'Struphuvud', larynx, del av andnings- och talorganen vilken 'förbinder svalget med luftstrupen.' Struphuvudet kan ses och kännas på halsens framsida. Det innehåller ett broskskelett vars viktigaste delar är sköldbrosket, struplocket, ringbrosket och de två kannbrosken. Sköldbrosket, det största brosket, bildar adamsäpplet. 'Struplocket (epiglottis)' sitter vid övre ingången till struphuvudet, ringbrosket omedelbart nedanför sköldbrosket. De båda kannbrosken är rörligt fästa på ringbroskets bakre ovankant. I struphuvudets inre finns två par slemhinneklädda veckbildningar, stämbanden och fickbanden (”falska stämbanden”), samt tvärstrimmiga muskler som reglerar stämbandens spänningsvariationer vid ljudbildningen. Öppningen mellan stämbanden kallas röstspringan (rima glottidis). Stämbanden tillsammans med röstspringan benämnes glottis. Röstspringan sluts reflexmässigt vid sväljning, samtidigt som struplocket stängs. Detta skyddar luftstrupen mot föda och annat som skulle kunna hindra luft från att nå lungorna. 'Luftstrupe,' trachea , rörformigt organ bestående av hästskoformiga broskbågar vilka hålls samman av bindväv. Insidan av luftstrupen är klädd med en flimmerhårsförsedd slemhinna, som innehåller rikligt med slemkörtlar. Luftstrupen '''förbinder struphuvudet med de båda huvudbronkerna.' image:SK1.jpg Sväljningen delas in i tre faser; __'oral (mun, frivillig)__, 'faryngeal (svalg, ofrivilliga rörelser)' och '''esofageal (matstrupe, ofrivilliga rörelser). * 'Oral.' Under den orala fasen tas maten in i munnen, smakas av, tuggas, bearbetas och formas till en lagom stor tugga (bolus) med hjälp av tänder, muskler i läppar, tunga, käke och gom. Det finns fyra öppningar som är kopplade till svalget, munnen, näsan, matstrupen och lungorna. Om maten skulle hamna i näsan är det obehagligt, men inte farligt. Om maten däremot skulle hamna i lungorna är det värre. Dels täpper det mer eller mindre till och påverkar syresättningen, det kan också ge upphov till lunginflammation. Under sväljning, den faryngeala fasen, går det därför varken att tala eller andas. * 'Faryngeal.' Den faryngeala fasen inträffar från mjuka gommen ned till matstrupen där den esofageala fasen tar vid. Genom ett stort "tungsvep" förs bolus bakåt mot svalget och stimulerar då nerver som skickar signaler till hjärnstammen. Därifrån ges sedan "order" till sväljningsmusklerna (26 olika) att starta faryngeal sväljning. Bolus förs genom svalget via en komplex serie muskelaktiviteter. Bl.a sker lyftning av struphuvudet, höjning av tungbenet, tillslutning av luftvägarna och kontraktion av svalgmusklerna. Upp mot näsan så stänger mjuka gommen till och i halsen är det struplocket som sluter tätt. Att luftvägar stängs vid sväljning är rent reflexogent, ofrivilligt och automatiskt. Om något ändå skulle hamna i andningsvägarna kommer kraftig hosta att insätta. Hostning innebär att luft pressas upp från lungorna med hög hastighet. Det är trångt i passagen och det blir ett stort tryck och lufthastigheten kan komma upp i ca 100 m/s. Sväljning styrs av ett centrum i CNS. * 'Esofageal'. Maten ska i denna fas fraktas genom matstrupe ner till magsäcken. Esofagus är ett muskelrör, den övre 1/3 av har tvärstrimmig muskulatur och nedre 2/3 har glatt muskulatur. Den är precis som övergången mellan kroppen yttre och inre. I början kläds den av flerskiktat epitel och sedan ett cylinder epitel, precis som i övriga delen av mag- och tarmkanalen. Normalt sätt så är passagen till esofagus stängd. Man vill inte ha ner luft i magsäcken, därför finns en sfinkter, 'nedre esofagus‐sfinktern' '(LES)' som förhindrar detta. Det finns också en 'övre espofagus-sfinktern' (UES), denna måste öppnas för att maten ska kunna komma ner i matstrupen. När UES öppnas inleds esofagela fasen. Muskler vid ingången till matstrupen slappnar av, lyftes och öppnar därmed för passage av bolus. Den esofageala sväljningsfasen har inletts. En våg av kontraktioner pressar sedan bolus genom matstrupen och övre magmunnen till magen. Den nedre esophaus sfinktern (LES) relaxerar strax efter sväljstarten och förblir öppen tills maten når magsäcken. Vid sväljning (esofageal fas) utlöses en peristaltik‐våg * Relaxation övre sfinkter * Kontraktionsvåg; hastighet 3‐5 cm/sekund * Nedre esofagus‐sfinktern börjar relaxeras 3 sek. efter sväljning och öppnar sig helt när föda kommit ner; distension av bolus =Central styrning av sväljreflexen= Sväljreflexen styrs från hjärnstammen, där bla vagusnerven har sitt ursprung. Det finns en 'sväljningscentrum (SC)' i förlängda märgen. Högre centra i hjärnan kan påverka SC och sväljning kan alltså initieras viljemässigt. Det påverkas också av receptorer i munhålan. Att svälja är en komplex reflex och ett 30-tal muskler är involverade. Det är alltså lämpligt att detta sker enligt ett "förprogrammerat" program. Centrat ligger i närheten av vaguskärnorna i förlängda märgen samt centra för andra delar av det autonoma nervsystemet så som vasomotorcentrum och andningscentra. Många av kranialnerverna är engagerade vid sväljning, både till munhåla och svalg. Vagus är en av dem. Vagus är den stora nerven när det gäller mag tarmkanalen och den parasympatiska nervsystemet. image:SK2.jpg Schematic representation of the central pattern generator of swallowing. Peripheral and supramedullary inputs reach to and around nucleus tractus solitarius–dorsal swallowing group (NTS-DSG). NTS-DSG activates the ventral swallowing group of premotor neurons in the ventrolateral medulla–ventral swallowing group (VLM-VSG) adjacent to the nucleus ambiguus (NA). VLM-VSG drives the motoneuron pools of the V, VII, IX, X, XII, C1–3 CN bilaterally (modified from 2001). image:gimo14-f7.jpg image:SK3.jpg Schematic depicting the effects of pharyngeal reflexes on target organs. Pharyngeal reflexes (1) initiate swallowing; (2) have a stimulatory effect + on the larynx and upper esophageal sphincter (UES); and (3) have an inhibitory effect (−) on the esophagus, lower esophageal sphincter (LES), and gastric fundus (Fundus). Övre oesofagus sfinktern (esofagus eller oesofagus = stavas olika, därav att förkortningen ibland blir 'UES' och ibland 'UOS') Uppbyggd av 3 tvärstrimmiga muskler som upprätthåller ett intraluminellt tryck på ca 50 mmHg. Innervationen utgörs framför allt av vagusnerven. Funktion: # Vid sväljning tillåta passage av föda från farynx in i oesfagus # Förhindra luft att komma ner i oesofagus, när vi inte sväljer. Då är den stängd. Öppnas vid sväljning. # Förhindrar föda som håller på att sväljas att åka tillbaka till farynx. # Tillåta gas och magsäcksinnehåll att komma in i farynx vid rapning och kräkning Vid a) och d) öppnas sfinktern dels genom att sfinktermuskulaturen relaxerar, dels genom att sfinktern dras uppåt av. Den sistnämnda rörelsen hjälper till att stänga vägen till trachea. Det intraluminella trycket i sfinktern sjunker mycket kraftigt under sömn och stiger vid stress. image:SK4.jpg Bilden ovan visar den elektriska aktiviteten av en av de tre musklerna som utgör 'UOS'. En 'elektrisk aktivitet' finns normalt i muskeln och ett visst tryck i svalget (ett tryck på rung 50 mmHg, vilket är ganska högt). Då sväljning ska ske höjs initialt '''struphuvudet, 'epiglottis stängs' och andningsvägarna stängs därmed och trycket faller till noll. Muskeln relaxerar (den elektriska aktiviteten sjunker till under tröskelvärdet), det tar ca 5 sekunder innan muskeln åter aktiveras. Larynx börjar sedan att falla tillbaka igen, redan då sfinktern är öppen, men det tar ett litet tag innan larynx fallit tillbaka helt och luftvägarna öppnas igen. Under hela tiden som sfinktern är öppen så ligger epiglottis på. Efter att en bolus svalts sker en (overshoot) kraftigare kontraktion av muskeln, som synes av bilden = mer elektriskt aktivitet. Det innebär att trycket också ökar och det sker för att maten inte ska kunna komma tillbaka upp igen. Detta är bara en av de muskler som är involverad i sväljning. Det är ett väldigt reglerat och styrt program. image:SK5.jpg Bilden ovan. Tugga pressas ner och de segment som ligger under födan relaxeras och segmenet ovan kontraherar i en kontraktionsring och födan pressas på så sätt nedåt. Nedre oesofagus sfinktern, cardia 'LOS' är uppbyggd av cirkulär oesofagus muskulatur (glatt muskulatur), ca 2-3 cm lång. Har funktionell hjälp av stråk av tvärstrimmiga muskelfibrer i diafragma muskeln. Esofagus går igenom ett hål i diafragma muskeln. Det finns stråk av fiber från diafragman som hjälper till att stänga av den nedre sfinktern då vi andas. Sfinkterna innerveras av vagus medan diafragmans muskelfibrerna av innerveras av n. phrenicus. Transmittorn i vagus är NO, och även en peptid som kallas för Vasoactive Intestinal Polypeptide (VIP), medan acetylkolin är transmittorn vid diafragmamuskeln. Sfinktermusklerna är toniskt aktiva och genererar ett tryck på ca 15-30 mmHg. Vasoactive Intestinal Polypeptide (VIP) fungerar som ett gastrointestinalt hormon och har förmågan att relaxera glatt muskulaturen. Förutom eftekterna på matspjälkningen påverkar den också andningen samt har neuroprotektiva funktioner. '''Funktion. * Förhindra att magsäcksinnehåll kommer upp i oesofagus. * Vid sväljning och rappning tillåta passage av föda och gas till respektive från magsäcken. (Även vid kräkning.) Öppnas (sfinktern relaxerar) "Sfinktern relaxerar som ett svar på neutotransmittorn VIP som frigörs från Vagus nerven!" * vid aktivering av sväljreflexen. * vid distention av magsäcken, framför allt dess övre del (fundus). * trycket lågt under sömn (kan ge problem hos de som inte har optimal funktion av den nedre sfinktern) =Transient lower oesophagus sphincter relaxation - TLOSR= Definition: Övergående kortvariga relaxationer av cardia, nedre sfinktern som utlöses från magsäcken Funktion: Ingår som en del i rapreflexen för att släppa ut luft från magsäcken. Reflexen kan utlösas även utan att någon rapning sker. image:1.jpg Utlöses via en '''vagovagal reflex som involverar en relaxation av diafragma. Afferent reflexbåge, reflexer går upp i afferenta vagusfibrer till vaguskärnan där det kopplas om och går tillbaka i efferenta fibrer i vagus till magsäcken. Detta ger relaxation av den nedre sfinktern. Utlöses normalt vid rapning. Gaserna kommer av att en liten del luft svälj, men också genom att man sväljer koldioxid och en viss produktion av gas sker vid nedbrytningen av mat i magsäcken. Största delen utgörs dock av frivilligt svald gas vid sväljning av kolsyrade drycker.' Alla har denna reflex, tiden som relationen sker i LOS är betydligt längre än vid sväljning. Vid mätning av pH ses en sänkning i esofagus. Den innebär att vätejoner från magsäcken kommit upp i esofagus. Det sker oftast varje gång man äter. Det som händer vid pH sänkning är att en sekundär peristaltisk våg utlöses som försöker att rensa det som irriterar tillbaka till magsäcken. Men det är inte så effektivt för att få bort vätejoner, det mest effektiva är att buffra. I magsäcken och i början av deudenum finns ett bra skydd mot sur miljö, ett rejält lager med slem, men det skyddet är inte lika bra i esofagus. Det finns en del slem, men inte alls så mycket. I magsäckens epitel sker en sekretion av bikarbonat som buffrar de vätejoner som kommer ner i slemmet. Det mesta av det bikarbonat som finns i slemmet i esofagus kommer från saliven, det har vi alltså svalt. Systemet är inte gjort för att det ska vara för sur miljö i esofagus. Det lilla skydd som ändå finns i esofagus är ändå tillräckligt i normala fall. Men om TLOSR sker för ofta eller det är för mycket magsäcksinnehåll som kommer upp, så kommer det att resultera i skada på epitelet i esofagus. Det finns många orsaker till problem med att svälja = dysfagi. =Achalasi= '''Definition:' oförmåga att relaxera cardia (nedre esofagussfinktern) pga. skador på vagus effernterna till följd av inflamation. Som tidigare sagt Vasoactive intestinal polypeptide och NO som frigörs från Vagus är avgörande för relaxation och om de saknas får patienten problem med att svälja. Sfinkterns muskler är helt friska! Problemet sitter i själva nerverna som för signalerna vidare till sfinktern. Orsak: Myenteriska plexat i sfinktern skadat, framför allt de relaxerande fibrerna. Troligen en autoimmun sjukdom, eventuellt startad av en virusinfektion. image:SK7.jpg A. Trycket går uppifrån och ner. Tryckregistrering vid normal sväljning och vid achalasi. Nedre sfinkterns kontraktion föregås av en relaxation. Trycket är lägre vid den nedre sfinktern (ca 25 mmHg) än vid den övre. Vid akalasi så blir kontraktionen svagare ju längre ner man kommer i esofagus och vid LOS uteblir relationen nästan helt. B. In vitro registrering från normal sfinktermuskulatur och från patient med achalasi. EFS = elektrisk fältstimulering. NO är tillsatt (transmittosubstanen), muskeln relaxeras och det sker en dos-effekt. Samma prov vid en patient med akalasi, relaxation sker inte vid fältstimulering, först när NO tillsätts relaxerar muskeln. Musklerna relaxerar alltså som de ska, men fältstimuleringen fungerar inte, det är alltså i nerverna som problemet sitter, inte i själva muskeln. Problemet kan behandlas kirurgiskt. En ballong kan användas för att dilatera den nedre sfinktern. Sfinktern kan också opereras med andra metoder så att den öppnas. Nackdelen är att patienterna får GERD på köpet så att säga, de kan svälja, men de kommer att få reflux eftersom det i princip blir fri passage uppåt. =Reflux-oesofagit (-it på slutet= inflammation)= (Gastroesophageal reflux disease = GERD) Definition: Inflammation i oesofagus orsakad av magsäcksinnehåll, framför allt syra men till vis del också av gallsalter. En del av tunntarmsinnehållet kan komma tillbaka till magsäcken och därmed kan det ske ett tillbakaflöde till esofagus även av gallsalter. Gallsalterna kommer att dekonugeras av den sura miljön och då är de lite toxiska. De ska inte vara någon annanstans än i tunntarmen, både i tjocktarm och esofagus kan de vara skadliga. Även enzymer från magen kan ställa till det i esofagus. Bakterier kan också omvandla gallsalter till mer toxiska gallsalter. image:19609.jpg Uppkomst: För ofta och för långvariga TLOSR. För skada krävs pH < 4. Sfinktern behöver alltså vara öppen, men det behöver också finnas en tryckgradient. Skyddsmekanismer: * Sekundär peristaltik, dvs motorikvåg i oesofagus inklusive relaxation av cardia för att tömma oesofagus. * Bikarbonatsekretion från oesofagusslemhinnan, dock liten kapacitet. * Sväljning av saliv. Symtom: halsbränna, sura uppstöttningar, smärtor i bröstet. Det kan göra så ont i bröstområdet att symptom på GERD misstolkas som symtom på hjärtinfarkt. Vad kan ge högre tryck i magsäcken än i esofagus? När man böjer sig framåt så trycks buken ihop, om man trycker ihop kroppen och dessutom lutar överkroppen framåt så påverkar även tyngdkraften. Det finns också ett samband mellan ökat tryck och övervikt. Övervikt runt bålen ger ett ökat tryck. Det kan räcka med att man sitter ned, den böjningen kan vara tillräcklig. TLOSR ökar också med åldern då sfinktertrycket minskar med åldern. Detta är en vanlig sjukdom. framför allt i högre åldrar. Diagnosen ställs framför allt med gastroskopiundersökning. Man tittar på magsemhinnan i magen och hur esofagus ser ut. Finns det tecken på inflammation? Rodnad. Man tittar även på z-membranet. Z-mebranet är där skivepitelet normalt övergår i det kubiska epitelet. Den gränsen är normalt tydlig och har en sicksackform. Vid GERD brukar denna gräns vara utsuddad och det är en tydlig indikation på att esofagus tagit skada av maginnehållet. Behandling: Inhibition av HCl produktionen i magsäcken. Kalium-väte-atpas hämmare = protonpumpshämmare = PPI används. I de allra flesta fall fungerar det bra, men mer än 50 % har besvär som kvarstår mer eller mindre. Dosen kan höjas men det är inte alltid som det hjälper. Det beror på att det inte bara är vätejonerna som är problemet, utan även annat som följer med upp från magsäcken. Idag finns ingen riktigt bra behandling som binder gallsalterna i magen. Det man använder är substanser som lägger sig som en gel i magsäcken och formar som ett lock. Det man också provar är GABA-hämmare som ska minska TLOSR. Som det är nu så är det alltså så att inte alla blir botade utan får lära sig att leva med det. Långvarig infektion, oavsett var de förekommer i kroppen kan ge ökad risk för att cancer uppstår. Så även i detta fall. Långvarig reflux-oesofagit kan alltså ge upphov till cancer i esofagus. Det är viktigt att patienter som beskriver dysfagi utreds så att orsaken hittas och behandlas om det är möjligt. Om inflammationen kvarstår kan det uppstå ärrbildning som kan göra det besvärligt att svälja. Ärrbildningen gör esofagus trängre och detta kallas för en 'striktur.' 'striktur:' (latin strictuʹra ’sammanpressning’, av striʹngo ’dra ihop’, ’pressa samman’), medicinsk term för sjuklig förträngning av en rörformig anatomisk struktur.Termen används delvis som synonym till stenos, men striktur avser huvudsakligen förträngningar orsakade av skrumpning i samband med långvarig inflammation, t.ex. i tunntarmen vid Crohns sjukdom. En striktur kan behandlas endoskopiskt med en ballong för att dilatera esofagus, "ballongsprängning". Esofagus kan också opereras och det drabbade området tas bort, men då förkortas esofagus och operationen är svår och kan ge kompliktioner. Reflux kan också bero på ett så kallat hiatusbråck (det är vanligt att det är så). Hiatusbråck kallas också mellangärdesbråck eller glidbråck. Det innebär att hålet i mellangärdet där matstrupen passerar är så stort att nedersta delen av matstrupen och en del av magsäcken kan pressas upp i brösthålan igenom det. Om man har ett bråck i diafragman, är det vanligt att funktionen i övre magmunnen blir försämrad och det kan leda till att man får refluxbesvär. Bråcket i sig är ofarligt, och om det inte ger besvär behöver man inte göra något åt det. Om en patient har stora besvär trots att PPI används kan operation diskuteras. Vid operationen skapar läkaren en konstgjord ventil runt magmunnen så att inte magsyran kan läcka upp i halsen. Ingreppet kan ge obehag då det blir svårt att rapa och svårt eller omöjligt att kräkas. Därför görs operation numera sällan. (http:www.internetmedicin.se/page.aspx?id=576) =Kräkreflexen= Systemet upplever att vi tagit emot något vi inte kan hantera. Kräkning och diarré är två sätt att göra sig av med detta. Kräkning tömmer magsäck och den övre delen av tunntarmen och diarré tömmer större delen av tunntarmen och tjocktarmen. Båda metoderna har samma effekt, men de styrs på olika sätt. CNS styr kräkning, medan tömning av tarmen styrs lokalt. Diarré innebär en ökad slemsekretion, minskat vattenupptag, ökad vattensekretion från tarmen och ökade motoriska rörelser ner mot ändtarmen. Det styrs av det enteriska nervsystemet. Kräkningen styrs i stället av ett centrum som ligger i närheten av sväljningscentrum i förlängda märgen. Det som sker vid kräkning är i princip motsatt den som sker vis sväljning. Bakåtperistaltik i tunntarmen och duodenum sker och det tvingar in tarminnehåll i magsäcken, via en avslappnad pylorussfinkter. Magsäcken måste också vara relaxerad, maginnehållet töms sedan genom en avslappnad LES och pressas uppåt och passerar en relaxerad UES. Centralt är också att luftvägarna stängs. Det är mycket viktigt att magsäcksinnehåll inte kommer ner i lungorna. Hur kommer födan upp när sfinktrarna är öppna? Det är bukmusklerna som får födan att gå emot tyngdkraften. Ungefär en tredjedel av tunntarmen kan tömmas uppåt (det går alltså inte att tömma hela vägen ned och få upp tjocktarmsinnehåll via esofagus.) Det är precis som med sväljning viktigt att det sker på ett visst sätt och i en viss ordning. I detta fall finns det också en koppling/övergång mellan det autonoma och det somatiska nervsystemet. Kräkningen sker ju autonomt viceralt, men somatiskt via bukmusklerna. '''Funktion: Skyddsreflex, tömma övre delen av magtarmkanalen. Innebär en samordnad motorisk aktivitet i : * Ökad mängd saliv i munhålan för att skydda tändernas emalj mot magsyrans frätande effekter. * Bakåtperistaltik = Retrograd peristaltik, ”giant contractions” i Duodenum (tolvfingertarmen) och delar av jejunum (övre delen av tunntarmen) som tvingar in tarminnehåll i ventrikeln via en avslappnad pylorus. * Relaxation av pylorus och magsäcken. Vagovagal reflex. * Relaxation av cardia och inhibition av diafragma. * Relaxation av övre oesofagussfinktern * Inhibition av andningen och luftvägen stängs (tex glottis). * Kontraktion av bukmuskulaturen. Detta tryck pressar upp maginnehållet i esofagus genom en relaxerad UES. * Detta sker flera gånger och kallas ulkningar och efter ett flertal sådana ulkningar, som gradvis blir starkare, kommer själva kräkningen då maginnehållet tar sig ända upp i munhålan genom en dilaterad övre sfinkter. * Tungbenet skjuts fram liksom larynx vilket relaxerar den övre sfinktern och stänger glottis. Detta samt förhindrande av inspiration motverkar risken att få maginnehåll i lungorna. * Svettning Styrning: Kräkcentrum =Kräkcentrum= Ligger i hjärnstammen och mottar information från magtarmkanalen via vagus, från blodet via area postrema, från balansorganen och från högre centra. image:2.jpg =Utlösande faktorer= Munhåla, svalg och magsäck är mest känsligt. * Beröring i svalget. Mekaniskt stimuli = sätta två fingrar i halsen. Bra att veta som tandläkare, inte trevligt för någon att åstadkomma kräkning hos patienten exempelvis med undersökningsspegeln. * Mekanisk distention (framför allt i magsäcken). För mycket uttänjning av av magsäcken kan leda till illamående. Normalt slutar man ju om man börjar känna sig illamående. Barn kan ha svårt att känna av detta i tid och behöva kräkas efter att ha tagit för mycket tårta. Det behöver alltså inte alltid handla om infektion eller toxiska substanser. * Att få något illasmakande i munnen. Särskilt om det tidigare varit förknippat med illamående och kräkningar. * Toxiska substanser i magtarmkanalen. Kan utlösa reflexen genom att direkt stimulera vagala afferenter eller indirekt via inflammatorisk reaktion i slemhinnan, Känslighet magsäck > duodenum > jejunum > ileum. Vagus aktiveras framför allt av 5-HT (5-HT3 receptor) men troligen även av CCK mm. * Absorberade toxiska substanser. Når CNS via area postrema som inte är försedd med en intakt blod-hjärn barriär. Troligen förmedlas dessa effekter av dopamin (D2) receptorer. * Sjukdomar i framför allt magtarmkanalen som gastrit och pylorusstenos, men även i andra viscerala organ (exempelvis njursvikt, toxiska ämnen kommer in från blodbanan). Även hjärtinfarkt kan orsaka kräkning * Stimuli från CNS som starka emotionella reaktioner, hjärnskakning, ökat intrakraniellt tryck, hjärntumör. * Störningar i balanssystemet som vid rörelsesjuka (åksjuka, sjösjuka, yrselsjukdomar). När syn och balans inte stämmer överens kommer kräkning centrum i hjärnstammen att stimuleras. * Graviditet (Hormonet HCG produceras efter befruktningen och är viktigt för att graviditeten kan fortlöpa. Detta hormon leder också till illamående och kräckning vilket är ett vanligt tecken på graviditeten.) * Cancerpatienter som strålbehandlas drabbas ofta av illamående och kräkning. =Behandlingsmöjligheter= image:SK9.jpg image:mechanism og vomit 2.png Många signaler går mot kräkcentrum och därför är det en mängd transmittorer som är kopplade till illamående. Det finns alltså inte en substans som fungerar på all typ av illamående. Seratonin eller 5HT- receptor-antagonister kan främst användas vid illamående som härstammar från mag- och tarmkanalen eftersom vagusafferenter som kommer från tunntarm och magsäck har serotonin eller 5H-receptorer som aktiverar dem. När det gäller rörelsesjuka så är det antikollinergika eller dopaminantagonist som man använder sig av. =Bulimi= Definition: Karakteriseras av kopiöst ätande följt av självutlösta kräkningar, laxerande, fastande och/eller uttalad fysisk aktivitet, allt för att kontrollera sin vikt. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-08 kl. 02.15.31.png I munhålan ses skadade, rodnade slemhinnor (lågt pH och direkta skador av fingrarna) samt framför allt skador på tänderna (förlust av emalj som på bilden ovan). Kan vara en svårupptäckt sjukdom och det kan mycket väl hända att det är tandläkaren som kan vara den första inom vården som kommer i kontakt med dessa patienter.